Amnesia
by Jasmine Alland
Summary: Kisah Sasuke dan Sakura pada saat mereka kecil, yang akhirnya membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terpisah selama 12 tahun.Akankah mereka bertemu kembali?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Jasmine Alland

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Amnesia

(Sasuke-Sakura Love Story)

Chapter 1 of 4

Musim panas di kota Konoha.

Angin kering bertiup lirih.

Menerpa tanah dan menerbangkan debu kotor.

Terlihat lima anak kecil yang terbagi menjadi dua kubu.

Tiga anak laki-laki dan dua anak perempuan.

Kedua kubu itu saling berhadapan.

Kubu perempuan mengangkat dagu angkuh.

Sedangkan kubu laki-laki melipat kedua tangan didada.

"Aku, Sakura, menantang kau (Sasuke) bertanding," kata Sakura angkuh.

Seketika kubu laki-laki tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bertanding?" ulang Sasuke.

"Sudah dipastikan siapa pemenangnya," kata Sikamaru senang.

"Bagaimana kita tahu kalau kita tak bertanding?" sahut Sakura gemas.

Ia sudah sering diremehkan oleh kubu Sasuke.

Sekarang saatnya Sakura untuk unjuk gigi.

"Bertanding apa?" ujar Naruto.

Seketika Sakura menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Karate,"

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, tawa kubu Sasuke pecah.

"Kau tahu siapa lawanmu ini?" tanya Sikamaru disela-sela tawanya.

Ino yang sedari tadi diam ikut bicara.

Sudah cukup ia mendengar sahabatnya dihina.

"Kalau kau takut berarti kalian pengecut, pecundang,"

Seketika tawa diwajah Sasuke sirna.

Ia marah dibilang pengecut apalagi pecundang.

"Baik, aku terima tantanganmu," kata Sasuke geram.

"Besok sore kutunggu dijembatan, jangan lupa!" salak Sakura.

Kemudian kubu Sakura pergi meninggalkan kubu Sasuke.

"Gila tuh anak," kata Naruto masih menahan tawanya.

"Kita lihat yakin aku akan menang," gumam Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya…

"Kau benar-benar mau bertanding?" tanya Naruto heran.

Sasuke mengangguk penuh percaya diri.

"Aku akan kalahkan si Sakura yang angkuh itu,"

"Aku harap kau tidak itu perempuan," sahut Sikamaru.

Sasuke diam sejenak, mencerna kalimat Sikamaru.

"Kau suka sama Sakura'kan?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto.

Sasuke diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Namun Naruto tahu apa jawabannya.

Karena sahabatnya ini memiliki perbedaan karakter jiwa.

Yaitu wajah dan hati.

Walaupun ia terlihat membenci Sakura, namun hatinya berkata sebaliknya.

Dilain pihak…

Ino menatap Sakura dengan hati berdebar.

Ia tahu sahabatnya ini ikut dalam klub karate disekolahnya.

Namun ia tak menyangka akhirnya harus begini.

Sahabatnya ini akan bertanding dengan seniornya sendiri.

Dan Ino tahu apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

Dari segi fisik mungkin Sakura ada jauh dibawah Sasuke.

Ia takut nantinya Sakura akan terluka dalam pertandingan 'berbahaya' ini.

Mereka berdua bertetangga dekat.

Bahkan mungkin sangat dekat.

Kedua orang tua Sakura dan Sasuke juga akrab.

Tapi sayang sekali kalau kedua anak mereka harus berselisih seperti ini.

Jam tangan Ino sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga.

Saatnya Ino dan Sakura pergi ke'arena perang'.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Ino dan Sakura tiba lebih dulu dari pada kubu Sasuke.

Sore itu jembatan lengang.

Tak ada pejalan kaki yang lewat.

Tak lama kemudian kubu Sasuke datang.

Dengan langkah santai dan penuh percaya diri.

"Ternyata kau kau bukan pengecut," ujar Sakura sinis.

"Aku memang bukan pengecut," Sasuke geram.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja pertandingannya," kata Sakura.

"Kalian mingir," perintah Sasuke.

Sikamaru, Naruro, dan Ino menyingkir ke tepi jembatan.

Ino menatap gusar.

Pertandingan dimulai.

Sasuke dan Sakura memasang kuda-kuda.

Kuda-kuda yang sama.

Sakura menyerang lebih dulu.

Ia melayangkan tinju pada wajah Sasuke.

Dengan mudah Sasuke menangkis.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Hanya begini?" ejek Sasuke.

Sakura geram.

Ia mengayunkan kakinya, mengincar kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan cepat menyadarinya.

Ia menghindar dengan cepat.

Pertandingan itu berjalan dengan sengit.

Sakura terus melawan dan Sasuke terus menghindar.

Akhirnya pertandingan terbalik.

Sakura terlihat lelah.

Napasnya tersengal-sengal.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Apa hanya segini kemampuanmu?" ejek Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum jengah.

"Itu karena kamu dari tadi hanya menghindar," sahut Sakura.

"Itu tandanya kamu pengecut," lanjut Sakura tajam.

Mendengar itu Sasuke geram.

Dagunya mengeras.

Sasuke melangkah cepat mendekati Sakura.

Dengan cepat Sakura waspada.

Sasuke melayangkan tendangan kearah Sakura.

Sakura mengerjap kaget melihat tendangan cepat Sasuke.

Alhasil tendangan itu telak mengenai pinggangnya.

Sakura terhuyung menabrak pingir jembatan yang terbuat dari kayu.

Tepi kayu itu retak dan tak kuat menahan tubuh Sakura yang limbung.

Akhirnya tepi jembatan itu patah.

Tubuh Sakura jatuh.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino horror.

Sasuke terkejut melihat tubuh Sakura jatuh kebawah bersama patahan kayu.

Sikamaru dan Naruto juga terkejut melihat kejadian yang begitu cepat.

Seketika Sasuke berlari menuju sungai dibawah jembatan.

Sasuke berlari membelah arus sungai yang tenang.

Dari kejauhan Sasuke melihat cairan merah yang terus melebar.

Cairan yang berasal dari tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Ia membeku.

Tubuh Sakura digenangi cairan merah itu.

Mata Sakura terpejam erat.

Sasuke tersadar.

Dengan cepat ia menggendong tubuh Sakura dan membawanya ke tepi sungai.

Sikamaru, Naruto, dan Ino membeku.

"Cepat panggil bantuan," perintah Sasuke.

Sikamaru dan Naruto hanya terbengong-bengong menatap tubuh Sakura.

"Cepat!" bentak Sasuke.

Dengan segera Sikamaru dan Naruto berlari menuju rumah Sakura.

"Sakura.." panggil Ino bergetar.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura dipangkuannya.

Ia melihat tangannya penuh dengan darah segar.

Sasuke terkejut melihat leher Sakura.

Dari leher Sakura terus mengalir darah.

Ada luka menganga di leher Sakura.

Sasuke tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Sasuke terus memanggil nama Sakura.

Menggoyangkan tubuh diam itu.

Namun Sakura tak membuka matanya.

Tak lama kemudian bantuan datang.

Orang tua Sakura, orang tua Sasuke serta ambulance.

Mereka terkejut melihat Sakura yang bersimbah darah.

Ayah Sakura lalu menggedong tubuh kecil Sakura dan membawanya ke ambulance.

Kemudian ambulance itu membawa Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya.

Dirumah sakit Konohagakure…

Sudah dua jam Sakura berada dalam penanganan dokter.

Ibu Sakura duduk lemas sambil menangis.

Ia memanggil-manggil nama Sakura.

Ayah Sakura hanya bisa menenangkan istrinya.

Tak lama kemudian orang tua Sasuke datang.

Sasuke juga ikut serta karena ia terus memohon untuk di ijinkan ikut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya ibu Sasuke.

"Belum ada masih didalam," jawab ayah Sakura pelan.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang.

Kegelisahannya berlipat.

Antara gelisah juga menyesal.

Ia terus merutuki dirinya yang bodoh.

"Maafkan aku bibi, semua salahku," kata Sasuke bergetar.

Ayah Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"Ini bukan takdir," jawab ayah Sakura tenang.

Sasuke menangis.

Ia terus teringat kejadian yang terlalu cepat itu.

Tubuh Sakura yang jatuh.

Dan luka dileher Sakura.

Ibu Sasuke berlutut lalu memeluk putranya.

"Sakura akan baik-baik gadis yang kuat,"

Sasuke menyeka air matanya.

Ia mengharapkan perkataan ibunya menjadi kenyataan.

Sakura akan selamat.

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka.

Keluarlah seorang dokter paruh baya.

Dengan tegang kedua orang tua Sakura mendekat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura, dokter?" tanya ibu Sakura cemas.

"Anda orang tua nona Sakura?" tanya dokter itu sopan.

"Kami kedua orang tuanya," sahut ayah Sakura gelisah.

Dokter itu menghela napas.

"Kami sudah berusaha," kata dokter itu nampak lelah.

Kedua orang tua Sakura seketika pucat.

"Lukanya lebar, nadinya teriris, dan pendarahannya parah," lanjut dokter itu.

Ibu Sakura mendekap mulutnya, menahan tangisnya.

"Apa Sakura…" Ayah Sakura tak mampu mengucapkan kalimat berikutnya.

"Sakura masih dalam keadaan kritis," kata dokter itu menyesal.

Seketika tangis ibu Sakura pecah.

Ayah Sakura menahan tubuh istrinya yang hampir limbung.

Sakura anak semata wayang mereka diambang hidup dan mati.

Sasuke merasa dadanya dipukul dengan palu godam.

Rasa penyesalan seketika menyeruak didadanya.

Sasuke menangis.

Kedua orang tua Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

Kedua orang tua Sakura lalu dipersilahkan masuk ruang gawat darurat.

Mereka berdua sempat terkejut melihat tubuh kecil Sakura.

Tubuh kecil itu diam.

Alat penyambung kehidupannya begitu erat melilitnya.

Ibu Sakura menyentuh tangan Sakura lembut.

"Sakura… Ini mama sayang," ucapnya getir.

Ayah Sakura hanya bisa berdiri disamping istrinya.

Tak lama kemudian, dokter itu kembali.

"Saya ingin bicara dengan anda," kata dokter itu lirih.

Ayah Sakura meninggalkan istrinya yang sedang menatap sedih putrinya.

"Ada apa dokter?" tanya ayah Sakura.

"Sakura bisa tertolong," ucap dokter itu yakin.

"Namun Sakura harus dioperasi diluar negeri," lanjut dokter.

Ayah Sakura merasakan ada harapan yang tersisa.

"Dimana itu dokter? Kalau untuk keselamatan Sakura, saya akan usahakan,"

"Di peralatannya lengkap,"

Ayah Sakura mengangguk yakin.

"Tolong dokter usahakan secepatnya membawa Sakura kesana,"

Dokter itu mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan ayah Sakura.

Ayah Sakura melihat kedua orang tua Sasuke masih ada didepan ruang gawat darurat.

Ayah Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya ayah Sasuke gelisah.

"Sakura akan baik-baik saja," jawab ayah Sakura pelan.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke disela tangisnya.

Ayah Sakura hanya diam.

" ingin melihatnya," pinta Sasuke.

Ayah Sakura mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

Sasuke membeku.

Dia hanya diam mematung.

Air mata seketika membanjiri pipinya.

"Maaf," katanya lirih.

Ia melangkah mengikuti ayah Sakura.

Hatinya sakit melihat Sakura terpejam erat.

Perih luar biasa melanda dadanya.

Rasa sakit yang amat sangat menerkam dadanya.

Yang terasa didadanya kini hanya rasa sesak yang menyakitkan.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke dan kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Walaupun dengan berat hati, akhirnya Sasuke mau menurut diajak pulang.

Semalaman ia tak bisa tidur.

Ia terus dibayangi kejadian mengerikan kemarin.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Ia lelah, tapi tak sanggup tidur.

Rasa sakit didadanya masih ada.

Sasuke membasuh mukanya berkali-kali.

Namun yang dipikirannya hanya wajah Sakura yang terpejam dirumah sakit.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya.

Mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Ia pun tertidur.

Didalam mimpinya, ia melihat Sakura yang tersenyum padanya.

Melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari kearahnya.

Dada sasuke berdebar kencang.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan larinya.

Senyum diwajahnya lenyap.

Sakura menangis lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Seketika Sasuke berlari menyusul Sakura.

Namun usahanya sia-sia.

Sakura lenyap ditelan kejauhan.

Sasuke tersentak bangun.

Napasnya tak beraturan.

Badannya berguncang hebat.

Sasuke berteriak frustasi.

Rasa bersalahnya meluap dari dadanya.

Kedua orang tua Sasuke menyeruak masuk.

Ibu Sasuke seketika memeluk putranya.

Sasuke menangis hebat dipelukan ibunya.

Ayah Sasuke hanya bisa menatap iba.

Diusia 7 tahun, Sasuke harus menanggung ingatan yang menyakitkan.

Yang mungkin tak terhapuskan.

Keesokan harinya…

Kabar keberangkatan Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya ke Amerika begitu mengejutkan.

Terutama bagi Sasuke.

Hari itu, Sasuke, Sikamaru, Naruto, dan Ino akan mengunjungi Sakura.

Namun berita itu begitu mengejutkan.

Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya sudah tak ada dirumah sakit itu.

Sasuke dan teman-temannya mencoba bertanya.

Dan jawaban itu mengejutkan mereka sekali lagi.

Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggalkan daratan Jepang.

Kedua orang tua Sasuke juga terkejut setelah mendengar berita dari putra mereka.

"Kenapa mereka tidak memberitahu kita?" tanya Ino getir.

Belum sempat Ino melihat sahabatnya yang terluka.

Ino kalah cepat dengan detik jam.

"Ini demi kebaikan Sakura," kata Ibu Sasuke.

"Sakura mungkin akan sembuh dan segera kembali," lanjut beliau bijak.

Semua diam.

Merenungi kalimat yang bijak itu.

Sasuke dan teman-temannya berharap kalimat itu terwujud.

Sakura akan sembuh dan kembali.

Sasuke akan menunggu.

Menunggu ketidakpastian.

Dan membawa sakit didadanya ini sendiri.

Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan hadiah ulang tahun.

Hadiah yang akan ia berikan pada Sakura dua minggu lagi.

Serta ia akan mengungkapkan isi hatinya selama ini.

Semua angan indahnya sirna.

Berganti kenangan pahit.

Bersambung…

Thank for reading…

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata…

Mohon maaf juga jika ada persamaan cerita…

Jangan lupa memberi komentar dan saran ya…

Tunggu kelanjutan kisah Sakura dan Sasuke…


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Jasmine Alland

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Amnesia

(Sasuke-Sakura Love Story)

Chapter 2 of 4

12 tahun kemudian…

SMA Konohagakure begitu ramai.

Semua murid Konohagakure berkumpul menyemut mengelilingi lapangan basket.

Hari itu ada pertandingan basket antar SMA.

Pertandingan itu telah sampai pada puncak.

SMA Konohagakure melawan SMA Sunagakure.

Pertandingan berjalan sengit.

Kedua kubu tidak mau mengalah.

Sorak sorai penonton membahana.

Pada detik terakhir pertandingan Sasuke memasukkan bola ke ring lawan.

Peluit bertiup panjang.

Semua murid Konohagakure berteriak histeris.

Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh Konohagakure.

Para pemain basket Konohagakure melojak riang.

Naruto dan Sikamaru memeluk sahabat mereka erat.

"Kita menang!" sorak murid Konohagakure.

Acara berakhir setelah panitia menyerahkan piala pada SMA Konohagakure.

Sasuke mewakili semua anggota tim dengan menerima piala kejuaraan.

"Kau memang yang paling hebat," puji Sikamaru.

Naruto terkekeh mendengar pujian Sikamaru pada Sasuke.

Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke keras.

"Kau tahu? Mereka semua menyerukan namamu,"

Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Sasuke,Sasuke…" celoteh Naruto menirukan para penonton cewek.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Ruang klub basket sudah sepi.

Hanya ada Sasuke dan dua sahabatnya.

Sasuke sedang sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan keras tak sabaran.

Kening Naruto berkerut jangkel.

"Siapa sih? Nggak sopan banget gedor-gedor pintu kenceng-kenceng,"

Naruto membuka pintu.

Seketika sesosok wanita menerobos masuk.

"Hey.." Naruto tak melanjutkan.

Dilihatnya sosok yang telah lama ia kenal.

"Sasuke… ada kabar dari Sakura," kata Ino antusias.

Seketika Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Sakura… dia akan segera pulang,"

Sebuah senyum tipis seketika terlukis dibibir Sasuke.

Dadanya bergejolak.

Berdegup lebih kencang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sikamaru memastikan.

Ino mengangguk yakin.

"Aku melihat beberapa orang sedang merapikan rumah Sakura," jawab Ino.

"Mungkin juga begitu'kan?" celetuk Naruto asal.

Ino melotot tajam.

"Aku sudah bilang Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya akan segera kembali,"

"Kapan mereka kembali?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Besok," jawab Ino.

"Besok? Cepat sekali," kata Sikamaru.

"Aku sudah tak sabar menunggu Sakura kembali," kata Ino gembira.

Setelah menyampaikan berita itu, Ino pergi dari ruang klub basket.

Sasuke membereskan barang-barangnya dengan cepat, lalu pergi.

Disusul dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Dilain tempat…

Seminggu yang lalu Sakura menerima kabar yang sangat mengejutkan.

Kabar yang diterimanya dari kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

Kedua orang tuanya akan memboyongnya ke Jepang, kampung halaman kedua orang tuanya.

Keputusan yang sangat mendadak bagi Sakura.

Ia merasa betah tinggal di Amerika.

Ia punya banyak teman disini.

Dan sekarang ia harus meninggalkan mereka semua.

Besok ia sudah harus berangkat.

Semua barang yang ada dirumahnya sudah dikirim ke Jepang.

Sakura juga tak lupa berpamitan dengan teman, guru, dan tetangganya.

Mereka semua juga sedih dengan perginya Sakura.

Keesokan harinya…

Sasuke terbangun.

Hari masih terlalu pagi.

Kabut masih menyelimuti jalanan.

Malam sebelumnya, karena terlalu Sasuke tak bisa tidur.

Ia senang juga gugup.

Apa Sakura masih mengenalinya?

Apa Sakura masih ingat padanya?

Pertanyaan itu terus muncul dibenak Sasuke.

Hari ini Sakura akan pulang.

Kedua orang tua Sakura sudah menelepon orang tua Sasuke sebelumnya.

Mereka minta bantuan orang tua Sasuke untuk menjemput di bandara.

Dengan senang hati orang tua Sasuke memberi pertolongan.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menyambar handuk dan berlari kecil ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa jam kemudian…

Suasana bandara lengang.

Hanya ada segelintir orang yang lalu lalang.

Sasuke dan ayahnya menunggu dengan sabar.

Ibu Sasuke tidak ikut karena harus menyiapkan beberapa makanan.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah pesawat putih menurun tajam kearah lapangan landas.

Sasuke refleks berdiri.

Ia menatap pesawat putih itu dengan jantung berdebar.

Tak lama kemudian pintu pesawat dibuka.

Penumpang turun satu persatu.

Mereka lalu keluar melalui pintu kedatangan turis asing.

Sasuke dan ayahnya mendekat pada pinggir pintu.

Ditelusuri satu persatu penumpang.

Beberapa menit kemudian keluarlah dua orang yang mereka kenal.

Kedua orang tua Sakura melambai sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ayah Sakura lalu menjabat tangan ayah Sasuke hangat.

Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke," kata ibu Sakura lembut.

"Saya juga rindu pada tante," jawab Sasuke sama lembutnya.

"Kamu sudah besar ternyata," kata ayah Sakura senang.

Sasuke tidak melihat Sakura diantara kedua orang tuanya.

"Eh… Sakura.." kata Sasuke terpatah-patah.

Ibu Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf, Sasuke… Sakura sebenarnya sudah sampai tadi malam,"

Ayah Sakura cepat menambahkan.

"Dia ingin lebih cepat melihat rumah lamanya,"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Ada rasa kecewa didadanya.

Ia tidak bisa melihat Sakura lebih cepat.

Akhirnya mereka berempat meninggalkan bandara.

Sesampainya dirumah Sasuke…

Orang tua Sakura disambut hangat oleh ibu Sasuke.

Ia segera menghidapkan beberapa camilan.

Mereka berbincang hangat.

"Mana Sakura?" tanya ibu Sasuke.

"Sakura mungkin sedang istirahat sampai tadi malam," jawab ibu Sakura.

"Dia tidak pergi bersama kalian?" tanya ibu Sasuke lagi.

" bilang akan pergi lebih cepat," jawab ayah Sakura.

"Pasti dia sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang Sasuke?" goda ibunya.

Sasuke yang sedang meneguk tehnya sepontan tersedak.

"IBU!" keluh Sasuke.

Keempat orang yang ada dihapadannya tertawa geli.

Namun tak lama.

Kedua orang tua Sakura berpandangan.

Ayah Sakura mengangguk kecil pada istrinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya ibu Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kami bicarakan," jawab ayah Sakura pelan.

"Apa ini tentang Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, Sasuke.." jawab ibu Sakura pelan.

"Sakura… dia menderita amnesia," kata ayah Sakura lirih.

Sasuke dan kedua orang tuanya spontan terkejut.

"Dia tidak ingat apapun mengenai masa kecilnya di Jepang," lanjut ayah Sakura.

Ibu Sakura menghela napas kecil.

"Tentang kejadian itu juga ia tidak ingat," kata ibu Sakura parau.

Dan terurailah cerita pahit dari mulut kedua orang tua Sakura.

Setelah operasi itu, Sakura sadar.

Nyawanya sudah terselamatkan.

Namun yang terjadi, Sakura hanya diam termenung.

Dia tidak menjawab walaupun kedua orang tuanya memanggilnya.

Setelah diperiksa oleh dokter dan psikolog anak, terungkaplah berita yang mengejutkan.

Sakura hilang ingatan.

Lebih tepatnya, Sakura menghilangkan ingatannya.

Kejadian itu terlalu mengerikan untuknya.

Semua psikolog di Amerika tidak berhasil menyembuhkan sakit pada jiwanya.

Berbagai cara telah dilakukan.

Namun hasilnya nihil.

Sakura tidak mengingat apapun.

Akhirnya orang tua Sakura menerima apa adanya.

Mereka menjalani hidup mulai dari awal.

Sasuke terhenyak mendengar cerita pahit itu.

Betapa berdosanya dia kepada Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya.

Semuanya diam.

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Maafkan saya, tante.."ujar Sasuke sepenuh hati.

"Ini sudah takdir…" jawab ibu Sakura menenangkan.

Pembicaraan itu selasai.

Orang tua Sakura beranjak pulang.

Rumah mereka yang lama ada disamping rumah Sasuke.

Malam harinya…

Bel rumah Sasuke berbunyi nyaring.

Ayah Sasuke dengan segera membuka pintu.

Terlihat Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya berkunjung.

Ayah Sasuke segera mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Ibu Sasuke terlihat senang menerima kunjungan Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya.

Ia tak henti memuji Sakura yang sudah terlihat dewasa.

"Oh, ya… Tante lupa memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang," kata ibu Sasuke ceria.

"Sebentar… biar tante panggil," lanjutnya.

Ibu Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Ia berjalan cepat menuju kamar atas.

Diketuknya pintu satu kali.

Lalu dengan tidak sabar dibukanya pintu sebelum si empunya kamar menjawab.

"Sasuke… cepat ganti baju dan turun kebawah!" perintah ibunya.

"Ada apa, Bu?" tanya Sasuke ogah-ogahan.

"Ada Sakura dibawah," jawab ibunya gemas.

Dengan segera, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ibu tidak bohong!" timpal ibunya cepat lalu pergi.

Dengan hati bimbang, akhirnya Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya.

Ia dengan cemas keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju keruang tamu.

Dilihatnya kedua orang tua Sakura duduk menghadap arah kedatangannya.

Sedangkan seorang gadis duduk membelakanginya.

Hati Sasuke berdebar kencang.

Segera Sasuke duduk disamping orang tuanya.

Dilihatnya paras Sakura.

Sasuke terbelalak tidak percaya.

Sakura sudah banyak berubah.

Sakura semakin cantik.

Rambutnya bertambah panjang.

Bulu matanya lentik terawat.

"Sasuke… Ini Sakura," ucap ayah Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke tersentak.

Segera ia ulurkan tangannya.

"Sasuke.." katanya.

Ada rasa sakit dalam hatinya ketika mengulurkan tangan.

Ia teringat cerita kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Sakura.." balas Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sakura mengamati Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

Secara menyeluruh, Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke itu keren dan menarik.

Wajahnya yang ganteng dan postur tubuh atletis.

"Ayo kita makan dulu…" ujar ibu Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Betul… Mari ikut makan malam juga," ayah Sasuke menawarkan.

Kedua orang tua Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Mereka duduk di meja makan.

Mereka menyantap makanan sambil mengobrol heboh.

Hanya Sasuke dan Sakura yang diam tak bersuara.

"Oh ya… Sakura akan bersekolah disini.." ucap ayah Sakura disela-sela pembicaraan.

"Apa nama sekolahnya?" tanya ayah Sasuke.

"Konohagakure.." jawab ibu Sakura.

"Wah… Berarti Sakura akan satu sekolah dengan Sasuke," kata ibu Sasuke riang.

Seketika Sasuke dan Sakura menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

"Benarkah?" tanya ibu Sakura tak kalah senangnya.

"Tapi Sakura masih duduk dikelas 2," sela ayah Sakura.

"Sasuke sudah kelas 3," ingat ayah Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi kita akan bertemu lagi, Sasuke.." kata Sakura senang.

Sasuke tersenyum lega, juga gembira.

"Tidak boleh! Kamu tidak boleh memanggilnya dengan nama saja," kata Ibu Sakura.

"Panggil dengan sebutan 'Kak'.Atau 'Kakak Sasuke', begitu," sambungnya.

Sasuke hampir meledak karena menahan tawa.

Sakura cemberut malu.

Akhirnya malam itu penuh dengan godaan dan candaan seputar Sasuke dan Sakura.

Bersambung ….

Maaf jika ada kata yang tidak jelas!

Jujur saja masih tahap belajar… .

Beri komentar dan saran ya!

Semakin banyak komentar dan saran akan membuat saya lebih bersemangat!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Jasmine Alland

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Amnesia

(Sasuke-Sakura Love Story)

Chapter 3 of 4

Seminggu kemudian,…

Sasuke duduk termenung didalam ruang klub basket.

Ruangan itu sudah sepi penghuni.

Dia menghembuskan napas panjang.

Rasa lelah menghinggapinya.

Bukan lelah fisik tapi lelah pada hatinya.

Dia teringat ucapan ibu Sakura seminggu yang lalu.

"Tolong jangan beritahu Sakura," kata Ibu Sakura waktu itu.

"Apa maksud tante?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Tolong rahasiakan apapun mengenai masa lalu Sakura,"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Ibu Sakura.

"Kondisi Sakura belum stabil," ujar Ibu Sakura.

"Walaupun dia terlihat baik-baik saja, namun sebenarnya dia bingung,"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita membicarakan hal ini dengan Sakura?"

"Sakura harus menemukan jalannya karena itu tante bawa Sakura kembali ke Jepang,"

Keduanya terdiam.

"Tolong kamu rahasiakan dulu dari Sakura," kata Ibu Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Saya akan berusaha tante,"

Kata-kata Ibu Sakura selalu terngiang di telinga Sasuke.

Terlebih saat bertemu Sakura.

Ia merasakan perasaan bersalah yang dulu pernah bersarang dihatinya.

Dan selama seminggu ini Sasuke dirundung kekhawatiran.

Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa Sakura.

Setiap hari Sasuke menjaga dan mengawasi Sakura.

Walaupun pengawasannya selalu dari jarak yang lumayan jauh.

Sakura pernah beberapa kali memprotesnya karena terlampau 'menjaga'.

Untuk hari pertama memang Sakura sangat membutuhkan pertolongan Sasuke.

Mulai dari berangkat sekolah sampai pulang.

Sakura yang memang supel dan periang dapat segera membaur.

Sakura dengan cepat menjadi popular karena sifatnya itu.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas sekali lagi, lalu pergi dari ruang klub basket.

Dilain tempat,

Sakura sedang mengobrol heboh dengan Ino.

Sakura terlihat sangat antusias dengan obrolan yang mereka bicarakan.

Sakura mengenal Ino pada saat hari pertama kedatangannya.

Ia melihat Ino sebagai pribadi yang baik juga ramah.

Ino yang menyapa Sakura duluan, lalu memperkenalkan diri.

Tak disangka, Sakura sudah merasa 'klop' dengan Ino.

Seperti sahabat lama.

Sakura terdiam.

Ia memandang wajah Ino lekat.

Ia merasa sudah mengenal Ino sebelumnya.

Ino juga terdiam melihat Sakura yang begitu cermat mengamatinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino.

Sakura tersenyum jengah karena ketahuan mengamati wajah orang.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" balas Sakura bertanya.

Ino terhenyak.

Mulutnya bergerak-gerak tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Dengan cepat ia mengontrol dirinya.

"Tidak mungkin!" balas Ino sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku belum pernah punya teman secantik kau," ujar Ino cepat.

Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Bisa saja!" Sakura mendengus, lalu tertawa renyah.

Dalam hati Ino sedikit lega.

Waktu berjalan cepat.

Pintu yang terkunci rapat itu akhirnya menampakkan renggangan.

Renggangan yang bisa dilihat dari sisi manapun.

Sama halnya apa yang harus ditutupi oleh Sasuke.

Semakin hari, Sakura menyadari adanya hal janggal.

Entah itu pada Sasuke maupun pada Ino.

Sasuke juga dibuat resah dengan perkembangan ini.

Sakura mulai curiga.

Sikap Sakura perlahan berubah.

Ia lebih banyak diam termenung.

Kadang sepertinya sedang berpikir sesuatu.

Namun kadang seperti sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Perubahan sikap itulah yang membuat Sasuke lebih memperhatikan Sakura.

Karena hal itu, tersebarlah gosip antara Sasuke dan Sakura di sekolah.

Walaupun seringkali gosip tersebut tidak digubris oleh keduanya.

Pada suatu hari seusai sekolah,

"Hei, Sasuke!" sapa Sakura.

"Ehmm…" Sasuke pura-pura tak memperhatikan.

"Kita lewat jalan yang sebelah sana, yuk!" sahut Sakura antusias.

Sakura mendengar cerita dari beberapa teman bahwa dijalan seberang terdapat sebuah jembatan.

Jembatan itu memang sudah tua, namun pemandangan disekitarnya sungguh menakjubkan.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

Ia sedang berpikir sejenak.

_Lewat sana berarti_…

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Sakura sudah berlari kencang.

"SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke menggelegar.

Segera Sasuke mengejar Sakura yang sudah berlari mendahuluinya.

Setengah berlari dia menerobos kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang.

Tak seperti Sakura yang dengan lincah menghindari setiap orang yang melintas.

Kejar-kejaran itu berlangsung sebentar.

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dengan gemas.

Sakura terkejut lalu menghentikan larinya.

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya sambil mengatur napas.

Sakura tertawa kecil.

Namun tawanya sirna berganti dengan ketakjuban.

Ia melihat pemandangan senja yang indah tidak jauh dari jembatan tua.

Sasuke menegang sejenak, namun segera mengontrol diri.

Jembatan tua itu masih berdiri kokoh.

Walaupun pinggir jembatan itu tidak lagi utuh.

"Hei Sasuke…" sahut Sakura tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke.

Sakura masih menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji dengan indah didepannya.

"Entah kenapa rasanya aku rindu sekali…" sambung Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke menoleh cepat kearah Sakura.

"A..apa… ehm.. " Sasuke berbicara dengan susah payah.

Sakura menoleh.

"Tidak… Aku hanya bercanda," kata Sakura lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasuke dengan cepat memotong jalan Sakura.

Sakura terhenyak sesaat.

"Apa… kau tidak mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke gelisah.

Sakura mengeryitkan keningnya.

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku?" tanya Sasuke pasrah.

Tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura.

Keduanya terdiam.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

Sasuke menghela napas sejenak.

"Tidak ada… lupakan saja," sahut Sasuke pahit.

Sasuke lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dalam kebingungan.

Sakura berguling malas diatas ranjangnya.

Ia kembali teringat pertanyaan Sasuke tadi sore.

"_Apa… kau tidak mengingat sesuatu?"_

Sakura merasa ia tidak melupakan apapun.

Ia merasa pertanyaan Sasuke ini terlalu aneh.

"_Apa kau tidak mengingatku?"_

Sakura merasa aneh dengan kedua pertanyaan Sasuke.

Seolah Sasuke sudah mengenal Sakura jauh sebelumnya.

Sakura tersentak dengan pikirannya itu.

_Sasuke… sudah mengenalku sebelumnya…_

Sakura segera mengenyahkan pikirannya itu.

Tidak mungkin ia dan Sasuke sudah saling mengenal.

Keesokan harinya,

Pelajaran pagi ini adalah pelajaran olahraga.

Semua murid dikelas Sakura segera berganti pakaian.

Sakura menaruh pakaiannya didalam loker yang tersedia.

Ia segera mengikat ekor kuda pada rambutnya.

Ino yang ada disamping Sakura terkejut sesaat.

Ino melihat sebuah guratan yang dalam dileher Sakura.

Sakura yang menyadari pandangan Ino, tersenyum.

"Mengerikan, ya?" kata Sakura pelan.

Ino segera mengubah ekspresinya.

"Kenapa dengan lehermu?" tanya Ino hati-hati.

"Kata ibuku, dulu aku itu anak aku jatuh, dan…" Sakura tidak melanjutkan.

Sakura meringis geli melihat wajah Ino.

"Ayo semuanya menunggu," ucap Sakura.

Segera ia menarik tangan Ino menuju lapangan basket.

Tak disangka, hari ini juga ada pelajaran olahraga pada kelas Sasuke.

Sasuke dan teman-temannya segera menguasai lapangan basket.

Lapangan basket di Konohagakure hanya ada satu.

Jika salah satu kelas memakainya, maka yang lain harus sabar menunggu.

Teriakkan histeris membahana ketika Sasuke dan kedua sahabatnya memegang bola.

Mereka meneriakkan nama Sasuke dengan lantang.

Tak jauh dari lapangan, Sakura hanya melongo melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menahan senyum.

"Apa Sasuke sebegitu populernya disini?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Benar… dia sangat popular disini," jawab Ino juga menahan tawa.

Ino yang juga sahabat Sasuke sudah maklum.

Dari dulu hingga sekarang Sasuke tetap sama.

"Berisik… kita pergi dari sini, yuk!" ajak Sakura.

"Kemana? Sebentar lagi guru datang," cegah Ino.

"Aku haus. Kita kesana, yuk!" bujuk Sakura.

Sakura menunjuk sebuah kran air minum dekat lapangan.

Ino akhirnya mengikuti Sakura.

"Huaahhh… segarnya!" sahut Sakura.

"Ayo kembali," ajak Ino.

Langkah mereka terhenti karena ada Sasuke dihadapan mereka.

"Hai!" sapa Sakura sekenanya.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul sejenak.

Sasuke melihat hal yang berbeda dari Sakura.

Rambut Sakura yang biasanya selalu terurai.

Senyum Sasuke mendadak hilang ketika melihat apa yang ada dibalik rambut Sakura.

Sebuah guratan dalam itu membuat dada Sasuke sakit.

_Luka itu belum hilang!_ jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

Melihat keterdiaman Sasuke, Sakura menjadi khawatir.

"Sasuke… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Ino menjadi resah.

Sakura menyentuh lengan Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke tersadar.

Air mukanya berubah.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, kedua tangannya terulur pada Sakura.

Dua detik kemudian, Sakura sudah berada dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Seketika suasana hening.

Semua orang memandang kearah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Ino yang ada disamping Sakura terkejut.

Sakura dengan gugup akhirnya menyembunyikan mukanya didada Sasuke.

Jantung Sakura berdegup dengan kencang.

Seakan jantung Sakura akan lepas meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Maafkan aku… " bisik Sasuke lirih ditelinga Sakura.

Sakura tidak mengerti.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Sasuke.

Namun usahanya itu sia-sia.

Tak lama kemudian pelukan itu melonggar.

Sasuke segera meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap punggungnya bingung.

Bersambung….

Tunggu kisah selanjutnya ya…

Saya usahakan bisa publish secepat mungkin…

Mohon beri kritik dan saran…


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Jasmine Alland

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Amnesia

(Sasuke-Sakura Love Story)

Chapter 4 of 4

Malam harinya Sakura tidak bisa tidur.

Ia masih terbayang kejadian tadi pagi yang membuatnya seketika terkenal.

Sakura mendengus kesal, lalu meringis geli.

Hanya gara-gara ia dipeluk Sasuke dampaknya berubah menjadi sebuah 'kegemparan '.

Tapi ada rasa yang aneh didada Sakura ketika Sasuke memeluknya.

Ia merasa Sasuke menyimpan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang tidak Sakura mengerti.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya.

Rasa kantuk tiba-tiba menghinggapi matanya.

Akhirnya Sakura tertidur.

Lain halnya Sakura yang bingung.

Sasuke sedang dihinggapi rasa resah.

_Bodoh! Kenapa aku tadi memeluknya?_ Batin Sasuke berkata dongkol.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

_Bagaimana kalau Sakura salah paham?_ Pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang.

Semua ini gara-gara kecerobohannya.

Kalau saja ia tidak memeluk Sakura tidak akan timbul masalah baru.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Sasuke menunggu Sakura didepan pintu rumahnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura keluar.

Langkah Sakura gontai sesaat.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura yang pagi itu jiwanya tidak menempel diraganya, tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

Ia terus berjalan melewati Sasuke.

Seketika Sasuke menyusul langkah gontai Sakura.

Ia menghentikan langkah Sakura pelan.

Sakura yang sadar langkahnya semakin pelan akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya.

Dilihatnya wajah Sasuke yang khawatir.

Seketika, Sakura menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Ia tersenyum rikuh.

"Ehm… Maafkan aku Sasuke… Aku tak tahu kalau kau ada," kata Sakura merasa tidak enak hati.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa yang minta maaf," kata Sasuke sama tidak enak hati.

Sakura memandang Sasuke sejenak.

"Soal kemarin… ehm.. maafkan tidak sadar," ucap Sasuke sungguh-sungguh.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Tidak tahu kamu sedang banyak pikiran," kata Sakura menenangkan.

Sasuke tersenyum lega.

"Ayo berangkat! Kita sudah telat," ajak Sasuke.

Sakura segera mengikuti langkah Sakura.

Suasana riuh rendah di SMA Konoha.

Semua anak sedang membicarakan hal yang sama.

Kejadian kemarin begitu mengejutkan mereka.

Sasuke dengan terang-terangan memeluk Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura untungnya hanya menganggap gosip itu dengan acuh tak acuh.

Bagai pepatah, anjing menggonggong kafilah 'masa bodoh'!

Sebagai teman Sakura, Ino mencoba memberi hiburan.

Ternyata hiburan Ino itu membuat Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku nggak apa-apa kali!" ucap Sakura santai.

Sedangkan dipihak Sasuke, hal semacam ini sudah biasa.

Tak ada yang membahasnya sama sekali.

Karena para lelaki menganggap hal yang biasa.

Sasuke dan Sakura pulang bersama.

Mereka sedang berbincang gosip tentang mereka.

Keduanya tertawa-tawa sambil menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

"Mereka sungguh aneh. Begitu saja dipermasalahkan. Dasar kurang kerjaan!" sahut Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa renyah.

Sakura setuju dengan pendapat Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan bersisihan menyeberangi jalan.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah ide dikepala Sakura.

Segera Sakura membalikkan badan lalu berlari menyeberang jalan.

Sasuke terbelalak kaget.

Ia melihat Sakura sudah tidak disampingnya lagi.

Sakura bersiap-siap menyeberang.

Namun naas, lampu lalu lintas dengan cepat berubah warna.

Tak lama kemudian, kendaraan dijalan itu melaju cepat.

Sakura yang tidak menyadari, tetap memacu larinya.

Sakura baru menyadari ketika sebuah truk besar membunyikan klaksonnya keras.

Seketika, terdengar dencitan dari suara ban beradu dengan aspal.

Semua orang terbius melihat apa yang terjadi ditengah jalan.

Sakura tidak sempat menghindar.

Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Detik berlalu.

Semua orang yang ada disana menahan napas.

Semua diam.

Truk itu berhenti melaju.

Sakura dengan lemah membuka matanya.

Ia merasa tubuhnya baik-baik saja.

Sakura memberanikan diri membuka matanya lebar.

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sakura sedang ada dipelukkan Sasuke dengan posisi berbaring.

Sakura ada diatas tubuh Sasuke.

Seketika Sakura beranjak dari pelukan Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" ucap Sakura cemas.

Sasuke meringis menahan sakit.

Sakura memegang lengan kirinya yang terluka.

Seragam sebelah kiri Sasuke sudah berantakan.

Sobek dibeberapa tempat.

"Sasuke.." ucap Sakura sambil terisak.

Sakura melihat darah yang perlahan mengucur dari lengan kiri Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Sasuke menenangkan.

Beberapa orang mengerumuni Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih duduk ditengah jalan.

"Cepat panggil ambulans. Ada yang terluka," ucap seseorang.

Setelah itu, Sasuke dan Sakura diantar kerumah sakit.

Sakura menatap nanar pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke masih dalam pemeriksaan.

Tak lama kemudian, dokter dan dua suster keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Sakura segera menghampiri sang dokter.

"Bagaimana lukanya, dok?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lukanya memang dalam namun sudah teratasi," jawab sang dokter.

Sakura menghembuskan napas pelan.

Seketika ada rasa penyesalan dihati Sakura.

Ia menghembuskan napas sekali lagi, lalu masuk kekamar Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura masih cemas.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Apa kau tidak terluka?" Sasuke balik tanya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Sakura jengkel.

Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Bodoh! Karena kalau aku tidak melakukan itu, pasti kau sudah tertabrak," ucap Sasuke ringan.

"Maaf.." ucap Sakura.

"Makanya… lain kali jangan asal berlari. Kau tidak terluka?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

Sakura menggeleng lemah.

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka.

Orang tua Sasuke dan orang tua Sakura datang dengan wajah khawatir.

Segera kedua orang tua mereka menanyakan keadaan mereka.

Sakura dan Sasuke menjawab hampir sama.

Lalu Sasuke menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Untunglah hanya sobek sedikit," kata Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Syukurlah Sakura tidak terluka," ucap ibu Sasuke lega.

"Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu Sasuke," ucap ayah Sakura sungguh-sungguh.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

Dilihatnya wajah Sakura yang sedikit pucat.

Sasuke menyentuh tangan Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Kau terlihat capek," kata Sasuke lembut.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku disini saja," jawab Sakura lemah.

"Pulanglah… kau terlihat tidak enak badan," sahut ibu Sasuke cemas.

Sakura sejenak ragu, ia memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… Pulanglah," kata Sasuke menenangkan.

Sakura akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya.

Setelah berpamitan, Sakura dan orang tuanya pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Sasuke masih harus menginap dirumah sakita selama 2 kali 24 jam.

Untuk memastikan tidak ada bagian tubuh yang retak.

Siang itu, ibu Sasuke pulang untuk mengambil pakaian Sasuke.

Ditengah jalan, ibu Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura.

Sakura memberi salam hangat pada ibu Sasuke.

"Bibi mau mengambil pakaian Sasuke, lalu kembali kesana. Kau mau ikut?" tanya ibu Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Ibu Sasuke segera menyiapkan pakaian dan beberapa makanan untuk dibawa.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telepon.

Ibu Sasuke menjawab serius panggilan diseberang.

Tak lama kemudian ibu Sasuke meletakkan kembali gagang telepon.

"Sakura… Tante minta tidak bisa pergi kerumah sakit sekarang," sesal ibu Sasuke.

"Ada apa tante?" tanya Sakura.

"Tante lupa kalau hari ini ada janji. Orang itu sudah menunggu tante," jawab ibu Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tante pergi saja," sahut Sakura.

"Kalau begitu tante titip baju Sasuke, ya. Biar yang lain nanti tante yang bawa," kata ibu Sasuke.

Ibu Sasuke segera bergegas.

Diambilnya sebuah jaket dan bergegas keluar.

"Baju Sasuke masih ada didalam kamar Sasuke," kata ibu Sasuke sebelum pergi.

Sakura melambaikan tangan sesaat, lalu pergi menuju lantai dua.

Hanya ada dua ruang di lantai dua.

_Yang mana kamar Sasuke?_ tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Sakura membuka salah satu ruangan diujung lorong lantai dua.

Kamar yang dekat dengan posisi rumahnya.

Sakura membuka pintu pelan.

Kamar Sasuke terlihat rapi.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan kamar anak lelaki.

Sakura segera beranjak mengambil sebuah tas jinjing yang sudah disiapkan.

Ketika akan keluar, Sakura melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran.

Dengan lambat ia menuju sebuah meja belajar dengan beberapa bingkai foto yang menghiasinya.

Tangan Sakura mengambil sebuah bingkai foto.

Terlihat difoto tersebut, tiga anak lelaki dan dua anak perempuan.

Sakura cekikikan melihat foto itu.

Ia menebak anak lelaki yang ada ditengah itu pasti Sasuke.

Sakura beralih kebingkai foto yang lain.

Foto dengan objek yang sama.

Tangannya meraih satu bingkai terakhir.

Disitu hanya ada gambar seorang anak lelaki dan seorang anak perempuan.

Wajah anak lelaki itu mirip dengan Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Pandangan Sakura beralih pada foto anak perempuan.

Ia merasa tidak asing dengan wajah anak perempuan difoto itu.

Sakura mengamati dengan jeli.

_Itu…? _

Sakura terhenyak sesaat.

Matanya membulat sempurna.

_Ini… Aku?_ tanya Sakura dalam hati

Sakura memperhatikan foto itu sekali lagi.

Ia tidak percaya.

Foto itu benar adalah dirinya ketika masih kecil!

Sakura mengambil bingkai foto yang lain.

Ia mengamati satu-persatu anak yang ada dalam foto.

Ia merasa kenal dengan anak perempuan yang satu lagi.

_Ino!_ teriak Sakura dalam hati.

Kepala Sakura tiba-tiba berdenyut.

Rasa sakit dikepalanya membuatnya hampir limbung.

Sakura mengambil semua bingkai foto yang ada.

Ia duduk disamping ranjang Sasuke sambil terus memandangi setiap foto.

_Tidak salah lagi… Ini aku ketika masih kecil… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_ tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Ia melihat foto terakhir.

Foto yang hanya menampakkan dirinya dan Sasuke.

Sakura mengamati dengan seksama.

Foto itu dengan latar sebuah sungai dan… jembatan!

_Jembatan itu! _teriak Sakura tak percaya.

Difoto, jembatan tua yang dilihatnya beberapa waktu lalu tidak sama.

Jembatan yang ada difoto terlihat kokoh dengan pinggiran jembatan utuh!

Sedangkan yang dilihatnya, pinggiran jembatan itu hancur.

Seperti ada sebuah benda yang menabraknya hingga membuat pinggiran itu patah.

Kepala Sakura bertambah sakit.

Dengan cepat ia keluar dari kamar Sasuke dengan membawa satu bingkai foto.

Sakura merasa butuh penjalasan dari mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedang berbaring menikmati acara televisi, terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura.

Penampilan Sakura yang selalu tampil menarik, tidak tampak saat ini.

Rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan mukanya yang muram.

"Sakura… masuklah!" sapa Sasuke.

Setelah mengatur napasnya, Sakura duduk disamping ranjang Sasuke.

Sakura hanya diam.

Sasuke yang menyadari ada yang aneh, akhirnya buka suara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti.

Sakura menyerahkan sebuah bingkai foto pada Sasuke.

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke melihat gambar difoto itu.

Itu adalah gambar dirinya dan Sakura saat masih kecil!

"Ini…" Sasuke terbata.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura menahan tangis.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku tidak mengingat apapun?" tanya Sakura.

Air matanya sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Tenanglah, Sakura.." bujuk Sasuke pelan.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," kata Sakura.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas pelan.

Tidak sadar, tangannya mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura.

Lalu dengan tidak sadar pula, ia membenamkan kepala Sakura didadanya.

Ditempat yang selama ini menjadi lukanya.

Sakura terisak pelan didada Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Sakura… " kata Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Sakura.

Sakura masih terisak, namun bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Aku tak bermaksud menyembunyikan apapun darimu," lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…" pinta Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke menunggu agar Sakura merasa tenang.

Setelah melihat keadaan Sakura yang sudah mulai tenang, Sasuke mulai bercerita.

Sakura dengan khusyuk mendengar.

Beberapa saat, Sasuke tertawa kecil mengingat masa kecilnya.

"Kamu benar-benar keras kepala," kata Sasuke ditengah-tengah cerita.

Sakura mendengus cuek.

Sasuke kembali bercerita.

Sakura masih mendengar dengan hikmat.

Sakura menatap nanar langit-langit kamarnya.

Kepalanya sakit.

Cerita Sasuke tentang dirinya dimasa lalu membuatnya bingung.

Sakura mengingat kembali masa kecilnya.

Namun yang diingatnya hanyalah saat ia berada di Amerika.

Sakura memejamkan matanya.

Mencoba untuk tidur barang sejenak.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang.

Dadanya terasa sedikit lega.

Ia telah mengeluarkan sebagian penat dalam hatinya.

Walaupun tadi Sakura terlihat kaget dan bingung.

Sasuke sekarang hanya bisa menunggu keputusan Sakura.

Kabut putih itu sirna.

Berganti dengan sebuah pemandangan indah.

Pemandangan senja dengan latar jembatan kayu yang terlihat begitu kokoh.

Terlihat dua orang anak kecil berdiri berdampingan.

Serasa seperti sebuah film, adegan demi adegan berjalan secara lambat.

Wajah ceria dikeduanya tergambar jelas.

Lalu sang anak lelaki berlari yang kemudian disusul anak perempuan.

Kemudian hitam.

Sakura terbangun.

Entah mengapa ia merasa wajahnya basah.

Sakura segera beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Ia mendekati meja riasnya yang ada disamping ranjang.

Ada bekas air mata dikedua pipinya.

Sakura menghapus bekas itu dengan itu.

Kepalanya sekali lagi berdenyut.

Kali ini lain dari yang pertama.

Rasanya sakit luar biasa.

Sakura memegangi kepalanya erat.

Ia merintih kesakitan.

Tak lama kemudian kedua orang tuanya datang.

Segera mereka menghambur dikedua sisi Sakura.

Lalu semua berubah menjadi gelap.

Sakura tertidur setelah minum obat penenang.

Wajahnya masih pucat.

"Tidak apa-apa dia hanya sedikit terkejut," kata dokter.

"Apa akan terus berlanjut seperti ini, dok?" tanya ibu Sakura cemas.

"Saya tidak tahu. Semua ini tergantung psikologisnya," jawab dokter.

Dokter itu meninggalkan kedua orang tua Sakura, setelah berpamitan.

Ibu Sakura membelai lembut rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, nak?" tanya ibu Sakura lemah.

Ayah Sakura menepuk pundak istrinya pelan.

Ia mengisyaratkan untuk membiarkan Sakura istirahat.

"_Sakura… Lihat matahari terbenam itu,"_

_Gadis kecil itu menoleh._

_Mulutnya seketika menganga lebar._

"_Indah!" _

_Anak lelaki itu tersenyum lebar._

"_Kau harus mengingatnya," kata anak lelaki itu lagi._

_Si gadis kecil itu mengangguk mantap._

"_Aku tak akan melupakannya," _

_Anak lelaki itu menyodorkan kelingkingnya._

_Wajahnya bersemu merah._

"_Janji, ya!" _

_Si gadis kecil itu mengaitkan kelingkingnya._

"_Janji!"_

Sakura terbangun.

Dadanya berdebar.

Sakura mengingat semuanya.

Ia ingat masa lalunya.

Masa lalu yang ia lupakan.

_Jadi… aku dan Sasuke… sudah saling mengenal! _ Ungkap Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura beranjak cepat dari ranjangnya.

Entah kenapa seketika rasa sakit dikepalanya hilang.

Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih kencang.

Sakura ingin memastikan sendiri.

Dengan telinganya sendiri tentang apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya.

Tidak mungkin kedua orang tuanya tidak tahu apa-apa.

Orang tua Sakura terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan anak semata wayang mereka.

"Ibu, Ayah… aku sudah mengingat semua," kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Aku tahu kalau aku dulu pernah tinggal disini," lanjutnya.

Orang tua Sakura masih terlihat bingung.

"Ibu… Ayah… Sakura ingin penjelasan," kata Sakura sungguh-sungguh.

Kedua orang tuanya masih diam.

Kemudian ayah Sakura dengan perasaan lega menceritakan dan menjelaskan masa lalu Sakura.

Dada Sakura masih berdebar walaupun ayahnya sudah selesai bercerita.

"Aku mau menemui Sasuke dirumah sakit," ujar Sakura.

"Tunggu, Sakura!" cegah ibu Sakura cepat.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kamu sudah baikan?" tanya ibunya cemas.

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Sasuke sudah pulang dari rumah sakit. Sekarang dia ada dirumahnya," jelas ayah Sakura.

Sakura setengah berlari menuju rumah Sasuke.

Ibu Sasuke yang sedang minum teh bersama suaminya terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura.

"Eh, Sakura. Tumben main kesini pagi-pagi," sapa ibu Sasuke ramah.

"Sasuke sudah pulang tante?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah… dia ada diatas. Langsung saja pergi kekamarnya," jawab ibu Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum jengah.

Lalu dengan diantar ibu Sasuke dia pergi menuju kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke ternyata sedang duduk santai disofa kamarnya.

Ibu Sasuke meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua.

Dengan pelan Sakura mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

Sakura duduk disamping Sasuke.

Ia melihat wajah Sasuke lebih dekat dan jelas.

Tangan Sakura terulur tanpa sadar.

Telapak tangannya menyentuh kedua pipi Sasuke.

Sejenak Sasuke terhenyak, namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku rindu padamu," kata Sakura halus.

Sasuke menutup matanya.

Sasuke ingin merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan tangan Sakura.

"Aku juga rindu padamu," kata Sasuke lembut.

Sasuke menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura.

"Sudah lama aku menunggumu," kata Sasuke dengan nada rindu.

Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," balas Sakura.

Sasuke beranjak, mengambil selimut.

Lalu menyerahkan selimut itu pada Sakura.

"Nanti kamu masuk angin," ujar Sasuke kalem.

Sakura tidak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia sadar.

Ternyata Sakura masih memakai baju tidur!

Sakura segera mengambil selimut itu dari tangan Sasuke.

Dengan menahan rasa malunya ia pakai selimut itu dan menyembunyikan wajah merah bersemunya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum geli.

Beberapa bulan kemudian,

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura resmi menjalin hubungan.

Walaupun keduanya baru saja bertemu namun ikatan antara mereka begitu kuat.

Hubungan ini langsung disetujui oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

Bahkan mereka turut bahagia.

Suatu hari ditaman,

"Ini.." kata Sasuke malu-malu.

Sakura mengambil kantong coklat dari tangan Sasuke.

Sakura lalu mengambil isi didalamnya.

Isinya sepuluh kado berbeda.

"Apa ini Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Hadiah ulang tahun," jawab Sasuke kalem.

"Aku tidak sedang berulang tahun hari ini," kata Sakura heran.

"Itu kado yang selalu aku simpan untukmu," kata Sasuke malu-malu.

Sakura terpukau sejenak, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Kau memang selalu membuatku bahagia, Sasuke," sahut Sakura.

Ia membuka satu persatu kado dari Sasuke.

END

Terimakasih sudah membaca…

Saya mohon maaf karena kalian sudah menunggu lama…

Ini semua dikarenakan saya depresi karena tidak punya bahan untuk lanjutan cerita…

(hehehe… karena masih amatir dan baru)


End file.
